


Happy Birthday Newt!

by adrianaoviedoi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianaoviedoi/pseuds/adrianaoviedoi
Summary: Newt is made very happy and has a lovely birthday with Leta, and a little fluffy  gift/ new friend.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 3
Collections: Newt Scamander's Birthday 2021 (FEBulousNewtDay2021)





	Happy Birthday Newt!

" Thank you so much for everything, it is wonderful, and the cake is absolutely delicious" said Newt, his tone expressing how moved and joyful he looked

Leta smiled and held his hand "No problem at all, i know it is your favorite, and Jacob definitely out did himself this time. its so good! He was glad to do me the favor!"

"Yeah , he is amazing, by the way we better get going, they must be waiting for us" Newt said, checking his watch.

"Wait!, there is something i want to show you first, uhm. Well is a gift, this is from my part, and well, i want you to meet him before we leave." She said giving a mysterious smile walking away

"Leta, what do you-mean? "meet him?" who?"..... His voice trailed off and He gasped in surprise, smiling from ear to ear and laughing as She giggled and looked at him, glowing with happiness. Newt wasted no time grabbing the adorable little puppy that was in a box with a little ribbon, and would now be with him to care for.

"Ohh! He is so cute, i cant bealive it, i love him already!"

She smiled and said "He was the last from a litter at a rescue shelter, and i know you have wanted one for so long, i figured, we will have a great time takng care of him together. Our little new roomate."

He gave her a tight hug and they got ready to go out. This was definitely one of the best birthdays ever, Newt thought.


End file.
